


reflection

by watermelonLiquor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't wait for update, Fluff, M/M, i don't know how to put my idea into words, my writing skills got worse, subscribe so that you will be reminded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonLiquor/pseuds/watermelonLiquor
Summary: Who would've thought, two boys from two sides of the world would fall in love with each other."In your mirror! Look in your mirror!" the voice speaks.Mark shivers, clueless. With the beating of his heart in his ears, he slowly shift his eyes to the mirror. Expecting a young boy, Mark sees a young boy. But to his surprise, the boy in the mirror looks around his age, sixteen maybe, when Mark expected a ten years old boy.





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Please. Be nice.

Mark throws his bag to the other side of his new bedroom, throwing himself on the bed right after. Groaning, he turn around in bed, kicking the air like a baby.

Mark didn't want to move to Seoul. He had to break up with his girlfriend, leave Kevin, his best friend and most importantly his childhood behind. Letting another groan, louder, his dad shouts for him to stop and call him to help carry their luggage instead. As on obedient son, Mark get up to a sitting position to look at his own reflection in the mirror.

Wrecked.

Hair in all direction and cheeks sagging from tiredness after hours on the plane.

"Mark!" his mother calls for him, shouting from downstairs. Mark replies, "Yes!" shouting back.

Lazily, Mark get up and drag his feet lazily, shoulders slumped towards the door.

"Cute." a soft voice speaks, giggling.

Mark quickly straighten his back, head slighted tilted as his body stiffen. He tells himself that it was just his mind, too tired that he went nuts. But something in him is screaming  _haunted!_

Not wanting to sound stupid to his parents first thing from him when they just got here, he decided that it was just his head all messed up. It doesn't make sense too. Ghost. So Mark decided to shrug it off casually. 

 

 

~

 

 

The schoolbag fly to the other side of the room, Mark falling down onto the bed dramatically, eyes slowly shutting down. Tired from trying to make friends with people he had a hard time understanding. Even though he is pure Korean, he barely spoke in Hangul even with his parents so he communicates in Hangul very slowly. They lived in Vancouver! Everyone speaks English! 

"Mark." a voice calls for him, soft.  

His eyes went wide.  _Who the hell?_ He don't want to move, and just stay in bed until he's convinced there's really nothing and just his head messing with him. But his body didn't move the way he wants to. Carefully, Mark get up, eyes darted on the door first then to the window. But there is no one there. "What the hell?!" Mark questions under his breath. 

Someone let out a soft giggle. Mark could feel every single one of his muscle cells contracting. His heart beating twice the usual rate. 

"In your mirror! Look in your mirror!" the voice speaks.

Mark shivers, clueless. With the beating of his heart in his ears, he slowly shift his eyes to the mirror. Expecting a young boy, Mark sees a young boy. But to his surprise, the boy  _in the mirror_ looks around his age, sixteen maybe, when Mark expected a ten years old boy. 

The boy have hazelnut hair, skin tan. His figure from head to his waist visible to Mark. Mark could see himself in the mirror too so he look at himself then back to the boy in his damn mirror. 

"My name is Jaemin." the boy waves, smiling at Mark. "I'm fifteen!"

Mark couldn't find anything to say. He stares at the boy, pretty freaked out. 

"Can you come closer? I don't want to get caught by your parents." this Jaemin guy whispers and for some reason, he follows. He carefully stand up to approach the mirror. "You're good looking, Mark." Jaemin suddenly says which made Mark blush a little, flustered. 

"Why- How are you in there?" Mark ignores the compliment, voicing out his confusion.

 The boy named Jaemin raise both of his shoulders, lips puckered, "I don't know. I'm just here." he says, voice honey like. "Come to think of it, I don't even know how did I know my age. I just, know it."

Mark nods, feet pinned down on the floor. He couldn't find anything to say. 

"It's been a long time since anyone lived here. Before you, a girl lived here, in this room. She's like you too! She speaks English! But that was a  _really_ long time ago. She was my age! How old are you, Mark?" Jaemin speaks excitedly.

His name being called, Mark blink a few times before answering, "I'm sixteen this year." 

Jaemin nods, lips pouted slightly. "Your style is weird. Hannah's jeans was blue and big. Yours is black and tight. Don't you feel suffocated?"

"Hannah?" Mark asks, not familiar with the name. 

"The girl who lived here before you." Jaemin answers. "She had this cute flowery prints all over her blouse and most of her dresses and skirts. She always wears boots. I like her style. Yours look..punky." Jaemin rambles about this Hannah and Mark giggled at the last word Jaemin used. 

" _Punky?_ " Mark cracks a smile. "Everyone dress like this these days. What year was it when Hannah was around?" 

Jaemin thinks hard, lips still puckering out. "If I remember correctly, she mentioned her uncle going to war a few days before she left." Mark's taken aback. 

War? The world hasn't been on war for years! Jaemin must have been in the mirror for centuries! His friend must be really  _really_ old now or maybe passed away! And then something hits Mark. 

"You don't age." Mark says softly.

"Huh?" Jaemin frowns. 

Mark blinks, suddenly unsure if he's awake or dreaming. "War. You said Hannah was from when there was war." Mark says and Jaemin nods, still not understanding where is Mark going with this. "War ended in 1945. It's 2015 now, Jaemin." Mark says but Jaemin still look puzzled. "70 years. It has been 70 years!" Mark repeats.

"70 is a lot." Jaemin says under his breath, biting his lower lip after. "How old should I be? 85?!" Jaemin's eyes went wide after he do the maths in his head and his mouth dropped. "But I'm fifteen." he pouts.

Jaemin likes to pout, Mark tells himself to keep it in mind. To always remember that Jaemin looks cute pouting. 

 

 

~

 

 

Five months past by quickly and Mark is much more comfortable with Jaemin now. Instead of using his desk, Mark would do his homework on the dressing table in front of Jaemin. The boy in the mirror sometimes would question Mark with whatever he reads in Mark's books. Jaemin would also sometimes help Mark with his tests and quizzes. Jaemin become Mark's best friend. 

It's a Saturday night and Mark is getting ready to go out with his friends. He put on his usual grey sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. Jaemin stares at Mark who's excited with a pout. 

"Mark hyung!" Jaemin only call Mark  _hyung_  when he have something in mind. Instead of answering and looking at Jaemin, Mark's eyes are glued on his phone while he sit on the bed, body facing Jaemin. "Hyung!" Jaemin whines, "I wanna go out too!" 

Mark snaps his head to look in the mirror. "Can you do that?" his eyes wide. 

"Do what?" Jaemin asks. 

"Come out of that mirror." 

Jaemin bite his lips together, eyes lowered, "I don't know. I've never tried." he says slowly. Mark tells him to try which Jaemin listens to but unsure where to start.

Phone neglected, Mark tells Jaemin to try to reach for his hand, but it didn't work. Then Jaemin was asked to close his eyes and try to think to be in Mark's world, but it didn't work. Later on, Mark tell Jaemin to try to step out of the mirror or somewhat. Still, it didn't work.

Mark frowns, his forefinger in his mouth, teeth nibbling furiously, frustrated, "Why can't you just come out of the mirror?" he questions, more to himself than to the boy in the mirror. Jaemin still tries. He reach his hand out and he try to step closer to Mark. He could see Mark's full body and it seems like there's nothing in between them but every effort comes to waste. It's as if there's a layer of energy that holds Jaemin back and stay where he is. Still, he doesn't give up. Jaemin try again and again and  _again_. 

Jaemin wants to hug Mark. He wants to know what does it feel like to hold someone. And maybe to be held too. Jaemin had seen Hannah hugging her friends and little sister a lot. And from the look in their faces, hugging looks nice. Jaemin  wants to try to hug someone. He tried 70 years ago, but he failed so he's trying again. Not wanting to fail,  _again_. Mark looks excited too. Mark looks like he wants to have Jaemin in one world with him and if it will make Mark happy, Jaemin would be the happiest! 

Eventually, Jaemin got tired. Knowing he failed, it stress him out and he started sobbing. "I'm sorry." he says in between sobs. 

Mark's head snapped up for the second time that night, eyes digging into Jaemin's figure. "Jaemin-ah," sudden guilt grow in him. Mark regrets even asking Jaemin if he could come out of the mirror when the boy looked unsure. Now, after being so selfish of his own feelings, he made his best friend cry.

It hurts Mark too, knowing he can't comfort Jaemin any closer. Mark wants to wipe away those tears running down Jaemin's cheeks and hold his face close to Mark's own. Unknowingly, Mark stepped closer to the mirror and place his hand on the mirror. 

Except, his hand go through the mirror which freaks him out. Quickly, Mark jerk his hand away from the mirror. Jaemin must've not realize it since he was still looking down. Following his instincts, Mark slam the door shut and lock it. 

"Jaemin," Mark calls, eyes full of hope. 

When Jaemin look up, he sees Mark climbing on the dressing table. "Mark, what are you doing? This is not funny!" Jaemin scolds, clearly clueless with what's about to happen. His brows slightly frowning, and his lips puckered out, instantly change when he sees Mark's arm reaching out for him. 

They both didn't make a sound, waiting for Mark to completely come into Jaemin's world and stand up straight. Mark's head feels funny, but he still lock eyes with Jaemin.

Slowly, Mark raise both of his hands to cup Jaemin's face. Jaemin's skin feels cold against Mark's skin. And Mark hold him  _so_ gently, as if Jaemin could break anytime. It feels surreal! 

Jaemin make a choking sound, back to sobbing, but this time worse. He wants to hold Mark so bad but his mind couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't believe it. He's in the same world with Mark! 

"Hey, hey," Mark's hands become firm, "don't cry. I'm sorry for pushing you too hard, Jaemin-ie." his thumbs run across both of the boy's cheekbones slowly. 

Despite being told not to cry, Jaemin tear up even harder and went for what he has been wanting to do. Jaemin throws himself to Mark and wrap his arms around Mark's waist tightly, squeezing which Marks gladly wrap his own arms around the boy's shoulders and rub his back comfortingly. "Mark," Jaemin calls in between sobs. "I'm holding you!" he cries happy tears and Barry his face into Mark's chest. 

That night, Mark end up ditching his school friends and stay with his best friend instead, Jaemin.  _His_ Jaemin. 

 

 

~

 

 

Mark stepping into Jaemin's world became a habit. Every night, he would bring his homework along to do with Jaemin. Well, Jaemin only watch and ask Mark what certain scientific words mean but Mark would be with Jaemin. That's the whole point. Times when Mark don't have much to do and don't feel like studying, he would still come into Jaemin's world to talk with the boy. Of course, they can talk while being in their own respective world, but why let a layer of energy prevent them from _holding each other_?

Mark is leaning on the wall, legs stretched out on the floor while Jaemin's head lay on Mark's laps, his face facing Mark's stomach. Mark had done his homework in school during his free period so that he can spend more time with Jaemin to talk. Right now, he run his thin fingers in Jaemin's hazelnut hair, massaging his scalp lazily.

"Jaemin-ah," he calls as the other boy play with the hem of his shirt. "next year I'll be going to college." Mark's voice gentle, waiting for Jaemin to say anything but the boy didn't so he adds, "I'll have to leave you for a while." a hint of disappointment clear in his voice.

Jaemin's head snapped until his eyes to meet with Mark's. His eyebrows coming together and his lips pouted, showing he really do not like the idea. "Why? Don't leave me, Mark hyung!" Jaemin says, sulking already.

Mark swears he could feel his heart cracking from the sadness in Jaemin's voice. He shake his head slowly, smiling sadly, "Unlike you, Jaemin, I grow older." His hand then push away strands of hair from Jaemin's face. "It's okay. I'll come back once in awhile." he says, hoping to calm the boy.

Unsatisfied, Jaemin get up to sit, " _Why_ do you have to leave?"

Calmly, Mark explains. He tells the boy that he needs to go to college for further studies for his own future. He made sure to mention how everything in his world nowadays need money and that Mark will get money from work.

Jaemim stare into Mark's eyes deeply. Pain. Jaemin is in pain. His eyes starts to water and his throat hurts, as if someone is choking him. Jaemin is not sure of what he's feeling. He's not sure why his heart feels funny. And why his eyes are releasing waters down his cheeks. And why he's making funny ugly sounds from his mouth - sobbing.

Hands curled into tight fists on the floor, Jaemin sobs hysterically, streams of tears coming down his cheeks fast. His body shakes, his head lowered and little. His nose become runny soon as he starts to ugly sob.

Mark feels pain too, looking at Jaemin crying so hard. But he didn't move to pull the boy to comfort him. He stare at the boy who looks as fragile as a piece of glass. Mark tries to reach for the boy but he can't find the courage to. "Jaemin," Mark calls softly.

"W-why? I'm- I'm a-alone. Wh-why?" Jaemin sobs, one arm now rest below his nose.

After having Mark in his life, Jaemin grow to love the older boy. Even though three years sounds long, it still meant Mark would leave him one day. Jaemin had been alone for 70 years. For that long, he waited for someone. Anyone. Hannah. And finally, Mark came. Mark become his friend and Jaemin loves him. Jaemin loves Mark. He feels more attached to the boy compared to when he was with Hannah because Hannah didn't do her homework in front of Jaemin. Jaemin didn't help Hannah for tests and quizzes. Hannah didn't hold Jaemin.

"Why don't I age? If I aged, I would've been dead! I wont have to feel alone! I wont have to suffer alone for God knows how long! Why am I in here? Why am I alone?" Jaemin shouts, questioning whoever but Mark.

Mark quickly pull Jaemin in his embrace. He knows he's slow and late but he couldn't bare seeing Jaemin break. "Jaemin-ah, you're not alone. I'm- I'm here." Mark pull Jaemin by his neck while he bend his body to nuzzle his nose in Jaemin's hair. Automatically, Jaemin get up to sit and they both cry in each others embrace. They both know that Mark said it to comfort Jaemin. They both know that one day, Mark will leave Jaemin alone. They just don't know  _how_.

 

 

~

 

 

After that awful night, neither one of them said anything about leaving. It was awkward for a while the next day but later on when Mark walk into Jaemin's world, they went back to holding each other. 

Today, unlike the other days, Mark and Jaemin lay in Jaemin's bed -which is also Mark's in his world- comfortably. Their limbs tangled together while Jaemin inhale Mark's scent from his chest where his face is buried into and Mark snuggle his face in Jaemin's hair. Once a while, they would pull each other closer and closer and closer and tighter, not wanting to let go of each other. They're attached to each other. Emotionally. 

While Mark is in school, he always think of things to tell Jaemin. While Mark is in school, Jaemin would wait for Mark, ready to listen about Mark's life in his world. Jaemin have thought of wanting to play soccer with Mark after the boy told him about it. He also thought of wanting to eat McDonald's. But Jaemin don't even know how to. How is he even living? No one knows. Not even himself. 

"Someone told me he likes me." Mark breaks the silence. "I actually don't know who he is and I didn't ask him because I don't want to hurt his feelings too much."

"Why would he feel hurt? He just likes you. I like you too. Your friends, I'm sure they like you too." Jaemin mumbles his words in Mark's chest. 

Mark giggles, "Not that kind of like, Jaemin-ie." Jaemin then pull away slightly to look up at Mark with his lips pouted and brows slightly furrowed. "He likes me more than a friend. Like, he has romantic feelings for me. But not too much to the point he wants to be with me forever." Mark tries to explain while Jaemin stare at his lips. 

"Hm, whatever." Jaemin simply says and bury himself into Mark again. 

"Aren't you jealous?" Mark asks a stupid question.

"Why would I? He can like whoever he wants. And it's not like you like him anyways." 

Mark raise his eyebrows, "How are you so sure?"

"Well-, do you?" he looks up again to meet with Mark's eyes. 

Slowly, Mark shake his head, no, grinning. "I want to be with  _you_ forever." Mark says and for some reason, it fluttered Jaemin's heart but at the same time, it's almost as if he can  _hear_ his heart cracking.  Jaemin wants to tell Mark off, to not say things they both know will not happen, but Jaemin loves Mark so much, those  _lies_ are like water to him who is a flower. 

He bloom. 

But too much water? 

He will wilt and eventually.. 

 

 

~

 

 

It's a Saturday night and Mark was dragged by his friends to a party somewhere. His friends kept on bothering him until he agreed to. He promised Jaemin to stay the night with Jaemin when he get home and that's exactly what they're doing right now. Except, Jaemin can't sleep. Not after whatever Mark did to him. 

 

 

Mark walk in his room so quietly, Jaemin almost had a heart attack from Mark's sudden appearance in his world. Mark didn't look so well though. His face flushed red and his eyelids looking heavy. Mark giggles when Jaemin pout and scold Mark for scaring him. 

"I'm sorry, Jaemin-ie." Mark smiles stupidly while he pinches Jaemin's cheek. "Soft." Mark giggles, caressing Jaemin's cheeks gently. 

Mark's little gesture made Jaemin freeze as Mark has never done that. Scratch that, Mark has never acted like this. Despite not used to it, Jaemin likes it and finds himself leaning into Mark's touch with hesitance.

"Mark, are you feeling sick?" Jaemin asks, holding Mark's hand on his cheek and his other free hand. "You're warm, Mark."

Mark kept on grinning, "I'm a little tipsy."

Tipsy. Hannah was tipsy once. She acted weird too. If Jaemin remembered correctly, it's from some weird drink made out of old fruits or rice, he's not so sure.

"Jaemin-ie, let's lay down. I think I'm gonna fall down anytime now." Mark pulls Jaemin to the bed and he lay down instantly, dragging Jaemin along.

Jaemin find it weird but also funny of Mark to act so freely. He smile while he look at Mark slurring gibberish. 

"Jaemin-ie, listen to me for a bit, yeah?" Mark asks, his hands cupping Jaemin's cheeks while he eyes the boy's face. "I like you. I like you a lot. I want to always always  _always_ hold you in my arms and keep you warm and be with you for as long as possible." Mark slurs while Jaemin try to let whatever Mark is saying sink in. Then, Mark adds, "Maybe the term  _like_ is too little to describe what I truly feel. I love you.

Do you know what is love, Jaemin-ie? It means I have this really really beautiful romantic feelings for you. I want to be with you forever and I will. I want to talk to you everyday and I want to hold you like we always do. I want to stay with you. I will bring you around. If you're alright with that of course. I love you, Jaemin.

I told my friends about you. I didn't tell them you live in my mirror. I just told them that I met a very beautiful boy and I fell in love. They teased me but whatever. They have never seen you and your beauty Jaemin-ie. I love you."

After letting out his thoughts, Mark press his lips on Jaemin's softly. Jaemin froze, not knowing what is Mark doing. Mark pull away slightly, smiling slightly, eyes looking heavier every second. He lean closer to Jaemin again and press his lips all over Jaemin's face and lastly back to his lips. All the time, Jaemin stay quiet and frozen. Clueless of what is going on with Mark. And Jaemin also don't know if what Mark said was just because of of his tipsy or whatever Jaemin still can't really process.  

Suddenly, Mark sobs into Jaemin's chest.

It's like the tables have turned for tonight. Tonight, Mark is clingy and emotional. Jaemin is the one to have his armed wrapped around Mark as if the boy is fragile and need to be protected. 

"I don't want to leave you, Jaemin-ie. Please, never let me go. Never let me go. _Never_." Mark sobs. 

 

 

Jaemin hold onto Mark tightly, holding back his own tears when he understand what Mark was saying. 

Mark wants to _be with him_ forever. 

 But Jaemin had realised, that Mark has his own life to live. And holding him back from living, sounds cruel. Jaemin hates being stuck in this mirror and making the one he love be at where he is, that's not what you do to the one you love. Neither of them even know what will come in the future. How many nights left for them to spend together? 

 

 

~

 

 

Mark woke up by the feeling of his body shaking hysterically this morning.

"Mark hyung, your parents will find for you. Please wake up, hyung."

When he open his eyes, he felt hot air on the top of his head and his bed felt hard and moving up and down slightly. It took mark half a minute to properly get up to see Jaemin underneath him. One of his legs in between Jaemin's and a print of his sweat (or drool but he hopes it's not his drool) on Jaemin's chest.

 Mark stared down at Jaemin, frozen. The boy looked  _so_ pretty. Despite being slept on by Mark and just woke up with Mark's sweat on him, Jaemin looked  _pretty_.

"Y- Your mom might come find for you." Jaemin says under his breath, flustered by the staring. 

Since it's the weekend, Mark had no plans and his parents are home. He usually study or play video games while Jaemin look at him. Sometimes, his parents would call for him to go for a walk at the park to spend some time together because they only have time for each other in the weekends. 

And today, Mark just got home from the park. It felt different though, with Jaemin. They haven't talked. Mark is not sure how did he end up sleeping on top of the boy. Hell, he's not sure what happened half through the party and it's a surprise he didn't get caught by his parents. Mark remembered talking about Jaemin to his friends when he was tipsy then regret it right away. For some damned reason, he thought chugging down more alcohol would help him shut up. But then, his friends would think that Mark is simply bullshit-ing right? Because he was drunk? He hope none of his friends would bring it up. 

Mark's pretending to be busy, patting his bed over and over again when it's untouched in the first place. However, Mark knows ignoring Jaemin is cruel. He cannot do that to the said boy when they spent their time together everyday ever since two week after Mark moved in. 

"Jaemin," Mark calls from his world. "What happened last night?" he walk towards the mirror. Mark has his eyes on the pretty boy whose eyes are darted to the ground, unreadable. Jaemin is close. Somehow, he looks like he's so  _so_ close, Mark could grab him by extending his arm out. Jaemin looks closer than usual. "Jaemin?" Mark's voice softer this time, a hint of guilt and regret he's not sure from where. Maybe it's from the sight of his friend, his best friend, who was all happy and cheerful gloomy.

"Are you not coming over?" Jaemin asks, still looking at his feet, his voice only for Mark to hear. It's kind of funny to say that. Hasn't it always been Mark who only heard Jaemin? And Hannah but that was 70 years ago.

Mark wants to say that his mom or dad might call for him anytime but he finds himself climbing on his dressing table to step into Jaemin's world. They stood there, silent coating them. Mark study Jaemin's thin and tall figure looking small, back hunched and head low. For some reason, Mark feels so hurt looking the boy he came to love like this because of him, although  _he don't know what he did for sure_. 

"Jaemin," Jaemin's eyes open wide when Mark launch himself towards him and wrap his arms around Jaemin's body securely. "I'm sorry, please let me fix whatever I did." Mark says in Jaemin's ear gently. He pull away after that, carefully holding Jaemin's face to lock eyes. 

Jaemin and Mark sit on the bed before the supposedly younger boy begins talking, "You were tipsy last night. That's what you told me. But you acted weirder than Hannah when she was tipsy. You were touchy and smiley. You told your friends about a beautiful boy. You told me that you were talking about me. You told me you like me and then that you love me. You also told me that you want to," Jaemin's voice become too soft by now but Mark let him be as he can still hear the boy, "that you want to be with me forever. You told me it's love. You told me you love me. And you pressed your lips on mine and all over my face."

Mark is sure he turned red by now. He felt his cheeks tightening when Jaemin said Mark told him he love him. But after Jaemin said Mark  _pressed his lips on Jaemin's and all over Jaemin's face_ , Mark felt hot. He wants to run away. 

"Y- You must've felt uncomfortable. I'm s-sorry." Mark apologize. 

"Did you meant it?" Jaemin asks to Mark's surprise. 

"Huh?"

"You said you want to be with me forever with me. And you told me you love me. Do you mean it?"

 Mark's gaze falls on  _the beautiful boy_ 's lips, chapped, but looking so soft. He regrets not remembering what does Jaemin's lips taste like. "Yes." Mark says under his hitched breath. "I love you.." Mark says, turning his focus on Jaemin's eyes.

"I, Hyung, I don't understand." Jaemin says and that's understandable. Jaemin, he have been living alone in his world that don't seem to allow Jaemin go through the existing door - only for show, for Jaemin to dream and keep on dreaming of going out of the  _room._

Mark and Jaemin look into each other deeply, both allowing their minds to calm down and prepare their mentality for what's to come next. Jaemin, ready to learn and accept whatever Mark wants to say. And Mark, settles that he wants to tell Jaemin how much he means to the boy.

Carefully, Mark get a hold of Jaemin's hands in his. "I love you. It could mean that I care for you and would do anything to save you and it could also mean both of that and that I would do anything to be with you. I love you, the kind that I would do anything to anything to save you and be with you because I care for you  _so_ much, Jaemin." Mark's eyes falls on their hands. "I think about you a lot. Even when I'm in school, I always think of what to talk about with you. I always anticipate to come back to you, to have you next to me. I like the idea of sleeping, knowing you're watching. I like the idea of holding you. I love you. My mind is clouded with Jaemin. You." Mark looks up again, eye to eye with Jaemin. "Do you understand me?" his eyes with so much hope that Jaemin would understand at least a little bit of what Mark feels towards him. 

"I think I do." Jaemin says softly. "But not all of it." Jaemin says, a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

"Can I help you understanding? Will you let me love you?" Mark asks, a little too excited. "I, two weeks. I will treat you more special. But if you don't like it.. I will stop right away! But  _can I help you understand me_?"  _Please_ , Mark wants to add but didn't. 

Jaemin study Mark's facial expression carefully, he finds his heart beats faster and his heart screaming to say yes. The look in Mark's eyes, it's like if Jaemin disagree, he would hurt Mark and Jaemin's hates it when he don't feel good. Mark, Mark makes him feel good. Sure, last night was something else but Mark is explaining. Something inside of Jaemin's head is telling him that he will make things worse between them if he disagree so he finds himself nodding with a soft "Yes." 

Jaemin watch Mark's face lights up, his eyes shining, crinkling while his lips grow into a smile. Jaemin's heart did a flip or two and he cracked a smile for some reason.

"Can I kiss you?" 

"What is that?"

"My lips, on yours. And everywhere else." after saying that, Mark turn a shade pinker. Realizing how weird is sounds but Jaemin doesn't seem to understand so he feels relieved right away.

"Okay."

Mark quickly lean in, connecting their lips together, and  _oh how soft and plump Jaemin's lips are._ Mark finds himself pressing a little more just before he pull away to check on Jaemin who didn't react to the kiss. "Are you okay with that?" Jaemin nods. "You can move your lips along, Jaemin-ie." Jaemin nods again, face unreadable. 

Slowly this time, Mark pull Jaemin in by his neck, eyes on Jaemin's who is staring at Mark's lips. Mark fights back a smile,  the sight of the innocent boy he's in love with. When their lips touch, Jaemin lets out a shaky breath. "Are you okay with this Jaemin-ie?" Jaemin nods, humming as well this time.

Excited, Mark press his lips on Jaemin's and suck on the boy's bottom lip gently. He starts slowly, gently, careful with every single move he makes. His hand at the back of Jaemin's neck plays with the boy's hair, tugging comfortingly. Not long after, Mark feels his top lips being pressed in between Jaemin's lips. Mark smiles at that and deepens their kiss. 

"Mark! You want to lend a hand? I'm washing the car!" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It got longer than expected. Next chapter in God knows how many days hehe


End file.
